


Bathroom comforts

by authorettejasmin



Series: Beware the bathroom [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathrooms, Frustrated Oikawa Tooru, Hinata eating his enemies/rivals symbolism, Implied Relationships, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slight Yandere, Spring championships, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorettejasmin/pseuds/authorettejasmin
Summary: Karasuno has defeated Aoba Jousai and feeling invincible off of his victory Hinata tries to overcome a so-far undefeated obstacle, a place where he always meets dangerous and scary people.It's time to defeat the gymnasium bathroom.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata and Bathrooms, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Beware the bathroom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/464833
Comments: 20
Kudos: 211





	Bathroom comforts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set after Aoba Jousai loses to Karasuno and Ushijima and Oikawa ‘chat.’ I was going to do a different character but timeline wise this scenario came first 😊
> 
> An Oikawa and Hinata round 2 (featuring Oikawa and his temper/inferiority issues)

They won, they won!

He can’t believe they won, that the never-ending match that a part of him never wanted to end closed out with Karasuno on top. They got their revenge, paid back Aoba Jousai for their utter defeat previously and Hinata can’t keep the grin off his face. He feels full of his joy, can’t contain himself from jumping all over his teammates, wanting to feel their bodies pressed close, even spreading his sweat all over Yachi though she’d still been squealing in delight.

This isn’t the top though, not yet. No matter how delicious their win had been, how much they’d fought for it, the spring championship needs to be decided with the final match.

Karasuno versus Shiratorizawa.

Two birds of prey aiming for each other and Hinata is hungry, hungry, _famished._ Shiratorizawa will be the next monster he devours.

Except.

Oikawa had nearly got it; he’d nearly taken Hinata’s hit. He’d only told Yachi and Kageyama but Oikawa had clearly reacted to their quick. Hinata hadn’t even started to drop from the air when he’d realised where the Grand King was, his mind already going ahead on how to defend the dig back.

But the tiniest redirection by the blocker’s finger had changed the trajectory and there had been no ball to send back.

It didn’t change that Oikawa had got himself to the ball though, that it had met his flesh. Honestly it had just been a bad angle for the captain and though Hinata relishes their win, he still wants more.

Maybe it will never be more, maybe he’ll never completely and utterly defeat the Grand King, never topple him from his throne. Oikawa is on that throne for a reason and Hinata expects that he’d destroy the throne before he let anyone else have it. That is shape would only know Oikawa, its seat be wet with his blood.

Oikawa Tooru, he really is amazing.

It’s awe inspiring actually. Both teams had fought with all they had to get that final top score and Hinata can’t help but have the greatest respect for Aoba Jousai as a whole, even if Oikawa can have a nasty personality. But, is it really all that nasty? Hinata sees how Oikawa treats his team, how he brings out the best of their potential and especially in his ace. Iwaizumi is solid, dependable and meets Oikawa each step of the way. Hinata’s relationship with Kageyama is different, not better, not less, just different but the ease at which the Aoba captain and ace know each other is a connection Hinata craves.

He and Kageyama have come a long way but there’s still more, more, more that Hinata wants. He thinks it could gnaw his insides to nothing with how much he wants, wants Kageyama to _see_ him, to trust him, to have his eyes on him and him alone.

But that’s silly, a setter needs to have their eyes on the whole court, not just one person and though Hinata’s never really understood that people think he has an obsession with volleyball, even he feels slightly unnerved by his focus on Kageyama.

Hinata doesn’t want to think about that now anyway, his skin still on fire and adrenaline thrumming. They’ve won, they won! And now they’re all packing the bus though the place they’re heading to eat right after this is only around the corner. They’ll stuff themselves full then probably pass out on the ride home, only to be shuffled out of the bus and then sent sleepily to their homes. Hinata’s mother is even coming to pick him up, having planned for her son to be exhausted. Though he’s unable to stop moving right now, Hinata thinks he’ll be pretty grateful to stay in his sleepy state from bus to bedroom. 

That’s the plan then, pack then eat then sleep. He should go to the toilet he realises, before he gets distracted with everything again, otherwise he’ll find his bladder near to bursting by the end of their meal. Feeling quite proud of his forethought (his mother would say it’s high-time he putting a little thought into the future) he hands Yachi his water bottle and says he’ll meet them at the bus. Kageyama, his face a grimace that Hinata actually thinks might be the boy’s version of a smile, grumbles at Hinata to take care of his own stuff but then picks up Hinata’s bag anyway.

“Thanks prickly Kageyama,” Hinata shouts and runs off laughing.

There are probably closer toilets but Hinata heads to the one deeper inside, actually where he’d run into Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Ushijima and Aone. But he’s going there now because the last time he’d been shaking, scared of things that had gone on in bathrooms before. But he’d met all the scary people outside the actual bathroom and then defeated them on court (Ushijima is a defeat he will make true) so it’s time to defeat this fear too.

The hallways have stragglers and he bows to the line referees from his first match when he sees them go by but the bathroom he’s looking for is deserted. He stares the door down and fist pumps the air before pushing the door open dramatically.

There’s no one inside, it’s just a simple bathroom with bins that need to be emptied so Hinata goes to the toilet and doesn’t worry at all, so high on his win that his confidence tells him it won’t even matter if someone comes in.

He’s washed his hands and about to leave, hand reaching for the door when it moves before he can touch it.

The door opens and hits him in the face.

It’s a shock, a burst of pain radiating to his cheeks and forehead. He’s taken balls to the face before so pain isn’t new but he’s not on the court and it’s completely unexpected. So unexpected that he falls back, an exclamation of pain leaving his mouth and then there’s an arm around his back, his shirt bunched up and tugging him forward into someone.

Hinata winces, going up to touch his nose to find it’s not bleeding at least. That’s good; he really doesn’t want to taste blood when he’s eating tonight. He touches it a bit more and decides to breathe through his mouth for a bit just in case. Having finished checking himself Hinata looks up to the person holding him, ready to let them know they’re forgiven. It’s almost humorous actually; he’d done the exact same thing to –

Turquoise. White.

All of Hinata’s delirious confidence melts down his body, into his feet and slides away.

The Grand King, as always, seems almost ethereal and otherworldly though Hinata’s never seen a King with such a gobsmacked look on his face, almost as if he’d had the door opened on him. Well, he has experienced such a thing before though his expression had been different then. Hinata’s eyes flicker to the soft lips, a vivid memory can attest to how they feel and –

Hinata stumbles words, tries to say things.

“ . . . m’sorry,” is the quiet word that comes out in the end because it’s hard to speak loudly over his heart in his throat. Actually quiet is the wrong word, his apology is closer to a squeak.

Oikawa’s lip twitches, nostrils flaring as his eyes seem to flatten with lowered lids and his grip on Hinata tightens. Hinata feels chills break out, his spine wanting to crawl out of his body with the overwhelming presence of this boy. “Well, well, well, seems we’ve been in this situation before haven’t we shortie-pie.”

The words themselves are meant to relay nonchalance but the tone is all wrong. It’s scary, Hinata’s scared and the fingers on his back are rigid with fury.

“I didn’t think anyone was going to be here. No one should have been here.”

“Yes,” his shirt is being twisted in those rigid fingers, pulling at his back. “One would think I’d leave immediately after that humiliating defeat.”

Hinata balks, yes, defeat is humiliating but that defeat had been so close to being Karasuno’s.

“You nearly got my spike –“

He’s spinning, Oikawa turning them around and slamming Hinata up against the door, holding it shut with their bodies. Hinata kicks his feet out in reflex, wraps them around Oikawa to feel less like a hanging child.

He feels muscle and bone, sharp hips and pressure against his crotch.

“Nearly isn’t enough!”

Oikawa is pressed so close to him that Hinata nearly sees double trying to look into his eyes. He can feel Oikawa’s breath on his face and the rage in the boy’s body. He’d been so much calmer on the court, bowing and shaking Hinata’s hand, throwing some final words at Kageyama that spoke of respect but an unwillingness to back down from the next fight. He’d been holding it in hadn’t he, for his team.

“It’s one loss, one win,” Hinata throws Oikawa’s own words back at him because Hinata has been scared before and that’s still never made him back down. “Isn’t that what you said? Just bring it next time if you want me to be saying ‘I nearly won.’”

“Oh ho ho,” Oikawa laughs but his voice is too high and Hinata can feel how close his body is pressing in. “This was my last chance you tiny little crow, this was Iwa’s last chance and I failed him.”

Oikawa cuts himself off then, like he’s revealed too much, shown how much the loss hurt. As if Hinata wouldn’t know it hurt, as if he hadn’t felt that before. It doesn’t make Oikawa less, doesn’t make him a peasant instead of a King.

“You didn’t – ” Hinata’s throat feels dry and he swallows. “I don’t think Iwaizumi would say you failed him. You’re – you’re amazing Oikawa.”

And yes this is what Hinata believes, of course it is, of course, but Oikawa in proximity is terrifying and the Grand King’s eyes are glistening.

Hinata knows the taste of defeat, how it scalds your tongue and withers your muscles so you feel like you can’t move again. Oikawa is a third year and Hinata wants to win so badly not just for himself but for his third years too. He doesn’t want them to leave school without victory but their victory is at the cost of Oikawa, it’s at the cost of every other third year who will lose for their last game.

Those other first years of Aoba Jousai, they must feel such pain for their captain, a captain who held it together and didn’t even cry when they all were.

“Don’t pity me,” Oikawa gnashes his teeth and that’s the last thing Hinata would ever do.

He wraps his legs tighter around the boy to keep himself up and grabs Oikawa’s face with both hands. Maybe he should try to be gentle but Hinata doesn’t think that’s what Oikawa needs right now. He’d tried to offer gentle but the Grand King had refused to accept.

So Hinata looks straight into the eyes of this terrifying guy and says, “You’ve never given me anything to pity. We beat you today but you all made us nearly kill ourselves to do it. It wasn’t that I was hungrier to win, it wasn’t that I was lucky. It just was. Did you give up every time Ushijima beat you –”

“I hate that asshole,” Oikawa snarls and it takes away from the prettiness of his face but turns it into something more. His teeth are so gently curved but Hinata knows they would tear and pull, snap at an inattentive hand. The skin around Oikawa’s nose rolls from his snarl and then he’s turning his face into Hinata’s hand but not letting go of their eye contact. His next words are against Hinata’s skin, wet and warm.

“But I warned him, I told him if he was so focused on me he wouldn’t see the glint of the beaks of a murder of crows gorging on him.”

Hinata breathes, he doesn’t think he was breathing before and his cheeks heat. He can feel a smile pulling at him, his face contorting into something that would take away prettiness if he had any and he curls his fingers more into Oikawa’s cheek.

“You said that?”

Oikawa flicks out a tongue, those pupils so dilated that Hinata could fall into them, and licks the sweaty red mess of Hinata’s hand.

“So do it Shouyou,” Oikawa says and the sharpness of Oikawa’s hips, the firmness of the door against his back, they all fade away under the throb Hinata feels in the middle of his legs.

“Eat him, destroy Ushiwaka,” Oikawa demands. “I want to see him defeated on the ground, I want to stand over him and have him finally admit he’d not perfect.”

It’s all Hinata can do to nod. He can feel himself growing firmer, his length pressing against Oikawa’s belly and it’s embarrassing, mortifying, but right now Hinata can’t say a thing, all he can do is be pulled into those fathomless and inflamed eyes.

And then he doesn’t have a mouth free to speak because Oikawa is kissing him and this isn’t that simple kiss from so many months ago, no, no, this is a kiss of passion and rage and bitterness.

Hinata can barely keep up, tongue unsure of what to do other than just pressing back against Oikawa’s. He holds onto Oikawa for dear life until the boy pulls away, nibbling at his chin, his cheek and then going down to bite at his neck. Hinata yelps, wrapping his legs tighter around the Grand King like he’s afraid to drop.

He’s not afraid to drop, he’s never been afraid because there’s always the fall after the leap but this is so much, so much and it’s not what he expected but he takes Oikawa’s loss. He takes each of his emotions because Hinata understands them all too intimately.

“Bite me,” Oikawa whispers in his ear, the tone low and not at all like the voices people make on those rare porno’s he’s watched and never quite got into. Nevertheless Hinata is a mindless, instinctive creature sometimes and so he does exactly what Oikawa wants.

He bites down on the junction of Oikawa’s neck and shoulder, a matching mark for the one Hinata’s feels on himself. He has the thickness of Oikawa’s flesh in his mouth and Hinata doesn’t want to let go. Oikawa groans as Hinata sucks and bites on whatever he can reach, both of their hips moving which results in thumps against a door Hinata is lucky no one is around to hear.

He’s hard Hinata realises, bigger and thicker in all ways and Hinata can’t help but dig his fingers into Oikawa body; time loses meaning under the heat and sweat and then something Hinata’s only experienced alone happens.

He tries to muffle his cries in Oikawa but the boy takes him by the mouth again, kissing and licking and nipping his way in until Oikawa shudders against Hinata and slows his grinding. It’s a slow coming down and Hinata can’t seem to catch his breath. Everything feels fuzzy and hazy and he might’ve pulled a muscle in his right leg. He weakly tries to unhook himself from Oikawa but the boy grabs him by the chin and kisses him again and Hinata moans, all the sensations too much, even the touch of Oikawa’s fringe hitting Hinata’s skin makes him want to wiggle away.

“Say you’ll win for me little crow,” Oikawa whispers into his ear. “Say you’ll win.”

“I – I will,” Hinata promises, feeling tears that he doesn’t understand the purpose of prick at his eyes.

“Say it like you mean it.”

“I will defeat Shiratorizawa, we will win against Ushijima.”

Oikawa pulls back, looking at the horrible sight Hinata must make and regards him.

“I’ll eat him for you,” Hinata finds himself saying words that he doesn’t quite understand but means so intensely.

Clearly exhausted, Oikawa stills holds Hinata as if he is as light as a feather. “My little crow, I’ll be watching you. Though don’t let anyone else but me see this side of you, not even my cute little Tobio.”

Hinata makes a noise of refusal, not sure what he’s refusing exactly. He doesn’t want to think about Kageyama right now.

It doesn’t matter anyway, because Oikawa lets him plant his weakened legs down and brings him to the basin. He tells Hinata to drink some water from the faucet and proceeds to get a paper towel and wet it. Hinata can only take the water in sips, already wrung out from their game and now from . . .

Oh my god, he’d –

Oikawa turns Hinata and starts wiping down the shorter boy. It goes on forever, Oikawa even reaching inside Hinata’s pants to briskly wipe him up. It makes Hinata mewl with oversensitivity, batting at the boy’s arms but Oikawa is sure-handed and quick about it.

Hinata thinks to return the favour but before he can Oikawa is leading him towards the door and all but pushing him out.

“Do you –”

“You don’t want to be late now do you shorty? Otherwise people might question what you were doing.”

“What about –”

“I’ll clean myself up,” Oikawa says and wow, Hinata had forgotten how much taller the Grand King is. He’d had that lean and fit body pressed up against him. His mind is all a mess, his mouth still wet and tasting like another. Everything had happened so fast, been so intense, his brain hasn’t even caught up with the words they exchanged let alone the sensations.

“Okay, should I . . .”

“Go enjoy your victory meal Shouyou,” Oikawa’s words remind Hinata of the people waiting on him, of the reality that he’d helped destroy Oikawa’s dreams. Hinata can see the reddened bite mark on the boy’s revealed shoulder, of the flush on those perfect cheeks and the hair that was messed up by Hinata carding his fingers through it. “You won’t win against me next time.”

And yet, Oikawa still challenges him and Hinata knows this boy will forever be a nightmare to defeat, in truth it is a fact Hinata relishes in.

So he says the only possible response he can.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata is going to go home, sleep, then wake up in the middle of the night screaming as he finally absorbs everything that just happened and that another boy touched his penis.
> 
> After his parents check on him, he's going to quietly mouth Tooru's name into his pillow. One day Hinata will say the boy's name directly to his face.
> 
> He has to beat Shiratorizawa first.


End file.
